pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition
The Game Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition is an upgraded version of Patapon 3. Its new features are: *4 new Uberheroes (Oceanara, Torizalus, Krastung, Hatarezia) and 1 Secret Uberhero, Ultimos *Better gameplay and graphics *4 new modes (Bonedeth Mode, Archfiend Mode, Survival Mode and Challenge Mode) *Offline Dark Hero Mode *New items and equipment (Equipment such as Flags, Orbs and items such as Metal and even better versions of Stone) *Better and longer storyline *Bonus 2 has 3 new areas (Dark Hideout, Bonedeth Training Grounds and Ah-ooh Castle) *Toripons are brought back to the game, and there are new Dekadeths and also Torideths *New heroes called Distraught Heroes *Hatapon can now be leveled up *Bonus 3 has some upgraded features *Hideout is now seen at the Patapon World Map *And more! See below for more info on these features. Modes 'Dark Hero Mode' The new add-on to this mode is that there is now an Obelisk which selects missions. It repeats the story using the Dark Heroes. There are also new missions such as "Escape from Execution" in which you control Ragewolf in a Dead Heat Versus Mode against Buzzcrave. In this offline mode, all Dark Hero Modes are changed to charge attacks (Ravenous's Class Skills are changed), and that they cannot change their equipment (Their weapons can be upgraded though, even Battachin and Great God Scythe). When you open your Herogate, their settings are changed to normal Dark Hero Mode. Also, the beats are changed: Pata - Bone Pon - Deth Don - Dark Chaka - Hero 'Bonedeth Mode' This mode is very much like the gameplay from Patapon 2 and repeating storyline from Dark Hero Mode. The counterpart of the Hero Patapon is one of the 3 Bonedeth Lesser Generals (Their classes are Tatedeth, Yarideth and Yumideth). Bonedeth mode shares the beats from Dark Hero Mode. Bonedeth Mode is unlocked by choosing Bonus 3, or completing Offline Dark Hero Mode. Like Patapon 2, there's also the Patagate and Komupons, which are renamed to become Bonegate and Komudeths. The Komudeths retain the personality feature, but instead of masks, they have a unique body shape that makes them different from every Bonedeth in the game. 'Archfiend Mode' This is probably the most tricky mode. The beats are greatly changed. Pata - Char Pon - Ack Don - Ge Chaka - Att The only commands of this mode are Charge and Attack (which explains the beats). The PonChaka song is now CharGe song, and the PonPon song is now AttAck. First you must charge, and then attack (like the old bosses). When your health is at 20%, you go berserk, meaning you don't need to charge anymore. A major change in this mode is that you move using the Analog Stick after you charge attack (lasts for 1 measure(4 beats)). There are also Rare Bosses here, in which the respective Archfiend of the area possesses it to fight the Patapons. Archfiend Mode is unlocked when you finish Bonedeth Mode. You can enter Archfiend Mode by entering the Bonegate and then choose "Enter Archfiend Mode". 'Survival Mode' This is a mode that focuses only on survival.You do not need to move far away, or even move at all.Sukopon is on a tower on the center of your field. He spots Bonedeth waves coming. Your team faces direction in which where Sukopon spotted the wave. Be wary, however, as Sukopon's tower can be destroyed, so he can't spot waves to make you ready and you will only face the direction of the Bonedeths once you see them. There are final waves, which occur in certain times. In all Survival Maps, there are 10 final waves (all of them are the same, except in Tomb of Tolerance) which are: 1st Part *Wave 1: Tatedeth Army *Wave 2: Yarideth Crusade *Wave 3: Yumideth Assassins *Wave 4: Devestating Legion 2nd Part *Wave 1: Gluttonous Buzzcrave and the Kibadeth Crusade *Wave 2: Slow-moving Slogturtle and the Tatedeth Guardians *Wave 3: Standoffish Sonarchy and the Megadeth Sound Engineers *Wave 4: Miss-Covet Hiss and the Hoshudeth Barragers *Wave 5: Dark Hero Army Final Wave: The Final Stand-off of Ah-ooh Tomb of Tolerance Final Waves 1st Part Wave 1: Archfiend of Valor Wave 2: Archfiend of Purity Wave 3: Archfiend of Justice Wave 4: Archfiend of Earnestness Wave 5: Archfiend of Restraint Wave 6: Archfiend of Adamance Wave 7: Archfiend Trouble 2nd Part Wave 1: Arch Pandara Wave 2: The Other Vessel Final Wave: Free the World 'Challenge Mode' As the name says, Challenge Mode gives you an array of challenges designed to challenge the Uberhero and your Patapons. The challenges are: *Invincible (Take no damage with 95% shield evasion (both physical and magic)) *Escape the Guillotine (Escape from a long line of Guillotines in 3 minutes!) *Useless Fiends (Beat Arch Pandara in under 10 seconds) *Mission Impossible (Destroy the Invincible Bonedeth Army) *Ponteo at Lightning Speed (Defeat Buzzcrave in Dead Heat in a plain field without blue power-ups) *Cannonizer (Get past through Covet-hiss and his 25 cannons!) *I Can Be Perfect (Finish a level with all beats perfect) *Don't Wanna Be Sick (Finish the level without going to Fever Mode) *Guillotine Trapped (Finish a Survival Mode level with a Guillotine on top of you!) *Trifecta Fight (Defeat Gan, Ban and Don in a Head-on without the Uberhero!) *Ultimate Tandem (Defeat the 7 Dark Heroes that wield Ultimate Equipment!) *This is Madness! (Defeat all Archfiend-possessed bosses) Challenge Mode is unlocked in 2 different ways: #Get a 5 Perfect Wins in Last Stands (Versus Missions that unlock when the mission "Dark Heroes" Last Stand is unlocked) Perfect Wins exclude Dead Heat. OR 2. Finish 2 Survival Mode levels Bonus 2 New Feature The 2nd bonus still retains the Depths of Jealousy, but there are 3 new areas: Dark Hideout, Bonedeth Training Grounds and Ah-ooh Castle. Their missions are: Dark Hideout *Wandering in Darkness (once) *A New Hideout (once) *Shrouded Darkness (free) *Bonedeth Brigade and the Dark Hideout (free) Bonedeth Training Grounds *Heroes Unite (once) *Race to Earthend (once) *Missile Mayhem (once) *Against Another (free) *Lightning Speed (free) *Destructive Missiles (free) Multiplayer *Head-on of Darkness (multi) *Dead Heat of Darkness (multi) *Missile Battle of Darkness (multi) Ah-ooh Castle *Stop the Dynasty (Again!) (once) *Restless Empire (free) Bonus 3 Upgraded Features This bonus has a lot more features compared to normal Patapon 3. Some Patapons wander around your Hideout. The training grounds are seen as well, with Yaripons, Tatepons and others training and sparring against each other. Distraught Heroes Distraught Heroes are a new set of heroes. They are corrupted, masked heroes who cause havoc and destruction across the land. There are only 4 Distraught Heroes. They are: *The Sword Master (Unique Oohoroc with Jewel Sword Staff and Sword Sandals) *The Cannon Wielder (Unique Cannogabang with Arm Cannon and Energy Cell) *The Elemental Mage (Unique Hatarezia with 2 Elemental Orbs) *The Nightmare Rider (Unique Pyokorider with Nightmare Sword and Nightmare Warhorse) They appear in rare quests, and when you defeat them all, a new area will appear: Cult of the Distraught *Their Distraught Plan (once) *Another Summoning (free) You can also get their equipment at the Jeweled Chests they drop, but only at a rare chance. They are more common compared to Rare Bosses. Sukopon spots them by saying "I see something! I see something! Something destructive, I do!" The Sword Master: "A rain of swords are flurrying down the Greedy Mask Jungle! Painful, it can be!" The Cannon Wielder: "A strange cannon-wielder is destroying buildings nearby the Savannah of Envious Eyes! Too much ruin!" The Elemental Mage: "A colorful hero is changing the Snow Field of Sullied Tears into an elemental land! Colorful, indeed!" The Nightmare Rider: "A horse rider is haunting the Bottomless Stomach Desert into a dark place! So dark, it is!" Other Features Cutscenes When you do a mission, sometimes there are cutscenes. After you have viewed/skipped them, you can view them/again by going to the Armory and find the Cutscenes Tab. Interactive cutscenes that will change someone's fate (Naughtyfins, for example) are not included. Bonus Characters Also known as "Secret Characters", these characters are unlocked when you do certain things. The Bonus Characters are: Gan the Yaripon - Yarida Lv40 Ban the Tatepon - Taterazay Lv40 Don the Yumipon - Yumiyacha Lv40 Old Trifecta Bonus - Automatically get Tatepon Sword, Yaripon Spear, Yumipon Bow and 50% chance of a random Ultimate Equipment (except the obtained items). Ultimos - Complete the game and level up Charibasa, Cannogabang and Grenburr to level 25. Lasers Lasers now deal damage per 0.10 seconds. The Hideout The Hideout is now upgraded with new features. There is additional space, and the stalactites, the Barracks and other places look better. Also, the Hideout is now seen in the Patapon World Map, but it cannot be selected. Evolution Evolution is now seen when leveling up. For example, if a Tondenga got to level 20 during a mission, He will undergo a new "Level Up!" stance, and then his mask will go glowing white and then reveals the Lv20 Tondenga mask. The same applies to all Uberheroes. Old Savefiles Normal Patapon 3 saves can be imported to this version, saving all stats. DLC The DLCs you downloaded for Patapon 3 are carried over to Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition. Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games Category:Storyline Games Category:Uberheroes Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Patapon Trifecta Category:Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition